Sold Memories
by Sandrine Di
Summary: "Porque cuando sales herido… me es difícil respirar. Y cuando veo tus ojos victoriosos, los viejos recuerdos vienen a mí junto con una gran sonrisa…" Lo que ni Ichigo ni Rukia sabían era que esas sonrisas eran de amor. Ichiruki  ...


Sold Memories.

**Song-fic.**

**By: Saa-Alice-chan**

**(Cancion elegida: "Breathe" de Taylor Swift)**

_Sunmary: "Porque cuando sales herido… me es difícil respirar. Y cuando veo tus ojos victoriosos, los viejos recuerdos vienen a mí junto con una gran sonrisa…" Lo que ni Ichigo ni Rukia sabían era que esas sonrisas eran de amor._

No podía hacer simplemente como si no me importase.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

**(Veo tu rostro en mi cabeza mientras manejo)**

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

**(Ninguno de los dos pensó que esto iba a terminar de esa manera)**

No podía simplemente hacerme de la vista gorda. Hablamos de Ichigo, de mi compañero de batallas y de mi amigo ¡Era de él de quien estábamos hablando, maldición! Sabia que él era el único que podía derrotar a Aizen porque era el único que no había visto su shikai pero ¿Por qué tenia que enfrentarlo él solo? Sabia que Ichigo era muy poderoso, sabia que él podría derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se lo propusiera, incluso, no negaba el que pudiera vencer a Aizen pero… ¿Y si salía muy herido? Inoue ya debe tener bastante trabajo como para estar ocupándose de él. Ahora que recuerdo, Inoue e Ishida ya han ido a Karakura.

Aunque si lo pienso bien, ella seria la primera persona en correr en su auxilio, de todas maneras, es más que obvio que Inoue esta enamorada de Ichigo. Yo lo se. Todos lo saben. Menos el idiota de Ichigo. No es que yo este interesada en la situación sentimental de Inoue con Ichigo pero me preocupa que eso nuble su visión ¿Ya se habrá confesado Inoue? ¿Que la habrá respondido Ichigo?

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

**(La gente es la gente y algunas veces nosotros cambiamos nuestras mentes)**

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

**(Pero me esta matando verte ir después de todo este tiempo)**

—Rukia, vamos —La voz de mi hermano me saco de mis cavilaciones— Tenemos que apresurarnos al mundo humano. Acá ya no queda ningún espada que asesinar.

—Sí, Nii-sama —Respondi ante la orden de mi hermano.

Era hora. Karakura nos esperaba y con ella, Ichigo.

_Mmm mmm mmmmmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm_

Nii-sama, Kenpachi-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Renji, Sado y Nemu-fukutaichou entraron directamente a la garganta; yo, algo temerosa, seguí a Nii-sama. Era oscuro, tétrico y vacio, esos eran los sentimientos que cruzaban por mi mente en cuanto me encamine a avanzar por la garganta hasta Karakura. Karakura. Karakura. Ichigo… ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa? ¡¿Por qué siento calor en mis mejillas? ¡¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ese idiota? ¡¿Por qué… siento que si sale herido yo… no me lo perdonaría? La preocupación asoma por mi rostro, no puedo evitar pensar en que le sucedería si saliera muy lastimado ¿Y si Inoue no llega a tiempo? ¿Y si muere antes de poder curarse? Agite mi cabeza varias veces, negando esa posibilidad. Ichigo era fuerte, muy fuerte y, aunque esa mirada que me dio la ultima vez me preocupe, se que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente.

Conozco muy bien a ese idiota.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

**(La música empieza a sonar como el fin de una triste película)**

_It's the kind you don't really want to see_

**(Esa clase de final que no quieres ver)**

Nii-sama, acelera el paso al sentir el peso de un reiatsu muy familiar. Yo también lo he sentido, el reiatsu de Aizen es abominable e Ichigo debería de estar con él pero ¿Por qué no siento ningún otro reiatsu? ¿A dónde se fue el reiatsu de Ichigo? Que es lo que esta pasando, no entiendo nada… Y eso me agobia.

Todos aceleramos nuestro shumpoo al sentir la magnifica fuerza del reiatsu de Aizen, sabia lo que estaban pensando los demás capitanes ahí presentes: Como no se sentía ningún otro reiatsu, Ichigo debería de haber fallado en su cometido y debe haber muerto ¡No! ¡Yo se que él sigue vivo! Se que tiene algo planeado para derrotar a Aizen, confió en él.

—Rukia… —La voz de Nii-sama me saco de mis cavilaciones.

— ¿Sí, Nii-sama? —Pregunte ante su llamado.

—No se siente el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo —Sabia a donde quería llegar— tienes que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que él halla muerto y halla fallado en su misión. Él quizá no tenia lo suficiente para asesinar a Aizen, él era de…

— ¡Se equivoca! —Exclame con fuerza. No lo quería admitir y, apenas pensaba en la posibilidad de que él estuviera muerto, las lagrimas, salidas de lo profundo de mi ser, afloraban al exterior— Se equivoca, Nii-sama.

_'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

**(Porque la tragedia solo te tira abajo)**

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

**(Ahora no se como vivir sin ti cerca mío)**

— ¿Perdón? —Fue la expresión de mi hermano.

—Se equivoca, Nii-sama. Ichigo esta planeando algo contra Aizen, se lo aseguro. Lo conozco, sé por experiencia propia que él no se rinde aunque tenga las de perder —Le mostré mi mas segura mirada— Yo confió en él.

Era la verdad… yo confiaba en él.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_**  
(Y sabemos nunca es simple, nunca es fácil)**

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_  
**(Nunca una ruptura es limpia, no hay nadie aquí para salvarme)**

**

* * *

**

**POV Ichigo.**

Es el ultimo golpe… este ultimo golpe definirá si muero o vivo.

Recuerdo lo que descubrí estando con Tensa Zangetsu y con el hollow de mierda. Aun recuerdo todo pero, más que la batalla, recuerdo que tenía que proteger…

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

**(Tú eres el único que conozco como la palma de mi mano)**

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Y yo no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

_Flash Back- _

_La exhaustiva batalla interior que se había desatado entre Tensa Zangetsu e Hichigo Shirosaki, habían dejado confundido al pelinaranja. Durante toda la pelea las memorias que había vivido junto a sus amigos de Karakura afloraban como si fuesen el único recuerdo vivo dentro de él. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Keigo, Ishida, Chad… Inoue… Sobre todo Inoue. Ella era débil, ya lo había dicho en una ocasión, el tan solo verla le agobiaba porque sentía que algo malo le iba a suceder en cualquier momento y él no dejaría que nada malo le pasase a sus amigos. Primero muerto, antes que ver a alguno de ellos ensangrentado y moribundo._

_La misión era proteger ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué era lo que quería proteger? Las imágenes de Inoue se hacían más fuertes en su cabeza; ella era perfecta para proteger… pero por alguna razón ella no llenaba aquel hueco, aquella tormenta, en su interior. Tensa Zangetsu le había dicho algo importante: Ciertamente ser shinigami sustituto había detenido la lluvia dentro de él, todo se lo debía a Rukia, pero también le había dicho que, al tener muchas esperanzas y creer poder ganar, la tormenta había parado para dar paso a una enorme inundación. Se había inundado de esperanza y ahora no sabía hacia donde debía de ir. _

_Pero esas esperanzas se las habían dado Rukia, su compañera de batallas y una preciosa amiga para él. Perderla seria… Ni siquiera podía concebir la idea de perderla; le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que eso pueda ocurrir. Por primera vez en toda esa estruendosa batalla, Ichigo Kurosaki pensó en Rukia Kuchiki, no como su compañera de batallas, que era como siempre la veía, sino como su preciosa amiga a la que tenia que proteger, aunque supiera que de por si, ella era fuerte. Aun así… _

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

**(Nunca quise esto, nunca quise verte herido)**

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

**(Cada pequeño golpe en el camino intento esquivar)**

_Latidos. _

_Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente ante el pensamiento de Rukia no como su amiga, sino como algo más que eso… como una mujer."Una mujer… Rukia como una mujer…" No podía. No podía, por algún motivo, imaginársela como una mujer indefensa y débil porque ella no era eso. Ella era fuerte, independiente, con un carácter fuerte pero decisivo, ella era… _

"_Ella es…" La imagen de Rukia envuelta en una capa de sangre torturo su mente e hizo retorcer cada entraña de su ser "¡Ella es a la que quiero proteger!" El grito interno estaba dicho, era hora de contraatacar a su enemigo el, fusionado, Tensa Zangetsu con su hollow interior. _

_Ichigo cogió su espada con fuerza y contraataco a la fusión de ambos. Tensa Zangetsu pensó que estaría débil, casi moribundo, después de su ultimo ataque pero verlo tan fuerte asusto a la parte fusionada del Hollow y alegro a Tensa Zangetsu; por fin había descubierto que era lo que quería proteger. El pelinaranja arrojo varios ataques hacia su oponente mientras que la fusión sol ose defendía, el poder de Ichigo había incrementado furtivamente, aun así, el pelinaranja se mantenía en una estado frugal._

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

**(La gente es la gente y algunas veces esto no funciona)**

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

**(Nada de lo que digamos va a salvarnos de caer)**

_Finalmente una estocada hizo desaparecer la fusión en el aire, quedando solo Ichigo con la espada extendida; el grito de Shirosaki se hizo presente en los oídos del sustituto. La batalla había culminado y era hora de regresar pero necesitaba el poder que le había prometido Tensa Zangetsu y lo conseguiría si o si porque había descubierto que era lo que quería proteger. _

—_Tensa Zangetsu —Lo llamo serenamente— Muéstrate._

_La materialización del Bankai de Kurosaki se presento ante él. Atractivo a la vista de cualquier mujer pero a la vista de Ichigo era el ser que le iba a enseñar un poder jamás antes visto y con lo que podría lograr su meta de proteger a Rukia. Por sobre los demás, a Rukia. _

—_Dime, Ichigo ¿Ya has descubierto que es lo que quieres proteger? —Le pregunto monótonamente la materialización. _

_Ichigo afirmo positivamente. _

—_Definitivamente. _

_Tensa Zangetsu lo sintió, no había ni un ápice de duda en su voz; su dueño había descubierto que era lo que quería proteger, que era lo mas importante para él y le iba a dar un porque. _

—_Entonces te hare la pregunta nuevamente —La voz resonó en todo el ambiente— ¿Qué es lo que quieres proteger? _

_Esta vez no titubeo porque no tenía motivos para hacerlo._

—_A Rukia Kuchiki —Escupió su nombre sin ataduras ni dejos; finalmente lo hacia como un reconocimiento a su preciosa amiga. _

_Tensa sonrió. _

— _¿Por qué motivo quieres protegerla? _

_Eso fue lo único que escapo de su razonamiento: el por qué. La duda no paso desapercibida por su espada y solo consiguió suspirar cansadamente. _

— _¿Tendré que pelear contigo nuevamente? —Hablo Ichigo algo frustrado al no tener cuando salir de ahí. _

—_Ya conoces la respuesta —Desenvaino la espada— Hasta que no me digas el porque no te iras de aquí… _

_Y comenzó a atacar._

_Fin Flash Back—_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

**(Y sabemos nunca es simple, nunca es fácil)**

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

**(Nunca una ruptura es limpia, no hay nadie aquí para salvarme)**

Estuve por largo rato en ese lugar de mierda pero, finalmente, pude conseguir darle respuesta a todas las preguntas que me hacia Tensa Zangetsu y, debo admitir, que el "porque" de las cosas no es nada simple de admitir. De hecho, aun no me quedaba claro.

—Deja de estar en las nubes, Kurosaki Ichigo —La voz de Aizen era la de un maniático, definitivamente el poder se le había subido enteramente a la cabeza— ¡No te desconcentres de tu objetivo! ¡Aun no has vencido!

Me frustraba.

Me frustraba tener que siempre terminar el trabajo sucio de la Sociedad de Almas… pero si era por la persona más especial en mi vida, lo haría. Por Rukia, por verla sana salva y con una enorme sonrisa, yo haría lo que sea. Aizen se acero rápidamente a mi, su shumpoo en realidad era demasiado débil y podía esquivarlo con toda la facilidad del mundo, esquive varios ataques y cometí el peor error mas estúpido de la batalla final.

Me confié.

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_ **  
(Tu eres el único que conozco como la palma de mi mano)**

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Y yo no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

— ¡MUERE, KUROSAKI ICHIGO! —Sentí como la aguda punta de la espada de Aizen me atravesaba el estomago. Cada órgano dentro de mi clamada piedad; escocía tan horriblemente que parecía que me estuviesen torturando vivo... pero, al visualizar en mi mente la imagen de Rukia, supe perfectamente lo que tenia que hacer.

Según Aizen, yo estaba muerto. Según yo, él seria comida para los gusanos espirituales.

**Fin POV Ichigo.**

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

**

* * *

**

**Ciudad de Karakura. Calles algo alejadas del combate Aizen vs Ichigo. **

Habíamos llegado.

Visualice a Inoue curando a Gin Ichimaru… ¡¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Qué hace Inoue curando al traidor Ichimaru-taichou? No lo entendí hasta que vi a Matsumoto-fukutaichou mirar con ojos brillosos, de seguro por las lágrimas, al capitán Ichimaru. Reconozco esa mirada, no se porque, pero la reconozco… tengo un vago recuerdo, quizá fue un sueño no lo se, de Ichigo viéndome con esos mismos ojos aquella vez que salí herida por culpa del espada llamado Grimmjow. Quizá… solo fue un sueño, un muy lindo sueño.

—Inoue —Corrí a saludarla, de todas maneras, era mi amiga.

— ¡Ah, Kuchiki-san! ¡Estas bien, gracias a dios! —Vi como las lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas— ¡Sentí… cuando tu reiatsu desapareció y me preocupe mucho! ¡Que bueno que no has salido herida! —Lo dijo mientras curaba a Ichimaru Gin, aun no comprendía porque lo hacia.

_It's 2AM, feel like I just lost a friend_**  
(Son las 2 am, sintiéndome como si solo perdí a un amigo)**

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

**(Espero que sepas que no es fácil, no es fácil para mí)**

Me percate de algo importante. El reiatsu de Aizen era cada vez más denso, fuerte e imponente pero de Ichigo… nada. No salía nada de Ichigo, de hecho, sentía como si hubiese muerto ¡No! Era imposible, Ichigo no podía estar muerto. De la nada el peso de un enorme y poderoso reiatsu se hizo peso sobre nosotros. Todos lo sentían y todos sabíamos de donde provenía ese tremendo poder.

Así que, Ichigo si tenía el haz bajo la manga ¿verdad?

—Ese reiatsu es… —Mi hermano tenia los ojos tan abiertos como platos vidriosos. No podía creer que eso estuviese sucediendo—… de Kurosaki Ichigo. Imposible.

Fue momentáneo, no duro más de dos minutos para luego volver a desaparecer pero esta vez tanto el reiatsu de Ichigo como el de Aizen habían desaparecido por completo ¿Habían culminado la batalla? ¿Quién habría salido victorioso? ¿Ichigo o… Aizen? Parecía que el traidor había muerto pero ¿Y si era otra de sus tretas para engañarnos como aquella vez en la sociedad de almas? E Ichigo, su reiatsu… podía sentirlo.

Estaba demasiado débil. Mi autocontrol se fue al carajo en cuanto sentí el débil reiatsu de mi apreciado amigo.

— ¡Inoue! —Grite— ¡¿Lo sientes, verdad? ¡Dime que lo sientes!

Ella, para mi buena suerte, me entendió. También había sentido el magnifico descenso en el reiatsu de Ichigo

— ¡Kurosaki-kun esta…! —Deshizo la sanación de Gin. Lo sabia, para ella, primero estaba Ichigo. Una punzada hizo retorcer mi corazón por un momento— ¡Kurosaki-kun esta muer…!

— ¡No! —Esa maldita palabra… esa palabra no existía en el vocabulario de Ichigo de eso estaba segura— Ichigo no muere tan fácilmente… Iré a buscarlo.

Estaba a punto de hacer mi shumpoo pero la delicada mano de Inoue me detuvo.

—Llévame contigo, por favor, Kuchiki-san —Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y se deslizaban en esa tersa mejilla blanca, algo sucia ahora por la batalla— Por favor, te lo pido.

No pude negarme a llevarla conmigo, aunque, por alguna estúpida razón, no quisiera que ella estuviera presente. No entiendo el porque.

* * *

_It's 2AM, feel like I just lost a friend_

**(Son las 2 am, sintiéndome como si solo perdí a un amigo)**

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

**(Espero que sepas que no es fácil, no es fácil para mí)**

Llegamos al lugar de la batalla lo mas rápido posible, mi shumpoo no era el mas rápido del mundo y aun estaba algo herida por las batallas en hueco mundo, por lo que nos tardamos unos quince minutos. Quince minutos en los que Ichigo debió de haber asestado el golpe final, quince minutos en los que uno de los dos se debió de haber derrumbado ante el inmenso poder del otro, quince minutos en los que cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Quince minutos en los que Ichigo pudo haber estado agonizando o peor, puede estar muerto…

Él jamás moriría ¿Por qué pienso esas cosas? Yo se que él esta vivo, se que él ha vencido. Confió en Ichigo.

El lugar estaba prácticamente destrozado, la tierra se había abierto varios pies hacia abajo, realmente había sido una batalla agonizante. El polvazal impedía la visualización correcta de los objetos y solo se podía ver, vagamente, una sombra de pie, con aire victorioso y luego… la sombra cayó de rodillas, derrumbándose ante las heridas. No cavia duda, ese era Ichigo.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Ni corta ni perezosa, Inoue corrió hacia la sombra caída y la ayudo a levantarse— Kurosaki… kun… —Pude escuchar su débil susurro.

Lo recostó sobre el suelo, invoco sus poderes de negación y luego comenzó a curar sus heridas.

No me acerque.

Mis piernas no funcionaban correctamente porque no podía mover ni un solo musculo y, cuando la nube de polvo se esparció, pude ver el cuerpo de Ichigo, algo magullado, recostado sobre la tierra con Inoue curándole ansiosamente. No quería acercarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabia que interrumpiría una conversación privada entre ambos? Pues la verdad sí, pienso que ellos tienen que charlar. Charlar sobre lo sucedido, sobre lo que paso en Hueco Mundo… pero sobre todo de los sentimientos de Inoue para con él.

Pero otra parte de mi anhelaba acercarse a saber su estado. Entre la lucha por lo que tenia que hacer y lo que quería hacer… gano lo que quería hacer. Finalmente, después de un largo silencio, me acerque al lugar de la batalla. Llegue a su costado, tenia los ojos abiertos, me senté a un lado y me di cuenta de que miraba con insistencia el cielo, seguí su mirada hacia ninguna parte en especial. Parece que simplemente esta descansando.

—Rukia.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

**(Y sabemos nunca es simple, nunca es fácil)**

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

**(Nunca una ruptura es limpia, no hay nadie aquí para salvarme)**

Su voz me hizo girar mi vista y verlo directamente a los ojos… fue entonces que me di cuenta del cambio.

Sus ojos. Ya no tenían ese dejo de tristeza, melancolía e impotencia que halle en hueco mundo, no, ahora tenían ese brillo especial que lo caracterizaba pero a la vez se veía la madurez en ellos. Como si hubiera crecido en este lapso de tiempo, como si los juegos de niños se hubieran ido al demonio; eran ojos cansados pero victoriosos y eso… me alegra mucho. Definitivamente, Ichigo había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

—Hey, Ichigo, descansa —Le propuse— Ya se ha terminado. Solo… descansa.

—Rukia.

_Oh_

—Kurosaki-kun, por favor, no hables. Tus heridas no son graves pero prefiero que no hables para que puedan sanar mas rápidamente —Incline mi mirada hacia Inoue y vi como de sus ojos corrían lagrimas, quizá de impotencia o de dolor, no lo se.

Mi compañero de batallas giro su cabeza y fijo esos ojos victoriosos sobre mi— Rukia.

—Descansa, tonto —Me levante y luego le hable a mi pelirroja amiga— Inoue, te encargo a Ichigo, voy a ayudar a Nii-sama en Karakura. Cuando este curado, regresen.

_I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Y yo no puedo respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

—Rukia…

—Entendido, Kuchiki-san, no te preocupes. Yo me encargare.

Sabia que necesitaban hablar en privado, lo intuía; los dejaría solos para que arreglaran cualquier problema que tuvieran que arreglar.

—¡RUKIA!

El grito de Ichigo me hizo sobresaltar, voltee a verle y vi que se estaba levantando poco a poco mientras el hechizo de Inoue se deshacía ¿En que demonios pensaba? ¡Estaba herido, tenía que dejarse curar! Creo que, aunque en sus ojos de denote la madurez, aun sigue siendo el mismo niño terco de siempre. Camino unos cuantos pasos y se desplomo sobre la tierra.

— ¡Ichigo! —Grite y corrí en su ayuda.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun! —Inoue se acerco a él rápidamente— Tienes que dejarme curarte, Kurosaki-kun, ya termino.

Sostuve su cabeza sobre mis rodillas, como aquella vez bajo la lluvia después de la batalla con el gran Fisher, pero una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. No era como aquella vez, no puedo describir que es lo que siento en este momento con la cabeza de Ichigo sobre mis rodillas.

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

—Rukia —Balbuceo nuevamente— Necesito hablar contigo —Finalmente, pudo crear la oración correcta.

— ¡Pero Kurosaki-kun, tus heridas…!

Inoue callo en el instante en que Ichigo le dio una mirada entre suplicante y agradecida; luego, empezó a llover.

—Deben de haber otros mucho mas heridos que yo, Inoue, por favor, ve a ayudarlos. Necesito hablar con Rukia a solas.

¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? Sentí cuando Inoue se levanto para luego salir de mi rango de visión. Ahora, bajo una incesante lluvia gris, solo quedábamos Ichigo y yo ¿Era idea mía o su cabello había crecido y esta mas alto que antes?

—Supongo que no me vas contar como te fue en la batalla ¿verdad? Si lo haces no omitas la parte en la que le pateas el trasero a Aizen.

Se rio ante mi comentario y luego volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, esta vez gris y ya algo oscuro. La noche estaba cayendo en Karakura. El silencio nos invadió rápidamente, Ichigo no hablaba ¿Por qué no decía lo que tenia que decirme? No entendía al nuevo Ichigo, era mucho más confuso que antes pero no me desagradaba del todo. Sentía que había crecido física y espiritualmente, sentía que era un nuevo Ichigo, mejorado y más consiente de sus acciones. Ichigo, confié en ti y venciste.

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

**(Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que hacerlo)**

Sabía que ibas a vencer, yo jamás dude de ti y jamás lo hare, porque se que eres fuerte. Giraste tu mirada hacia mí y ese brillo victorioso inundo todo mi ser y me hizo ruborizar un poco ¡Demonios, Ichigo! No me mires de esa manera tan inquisidora, como si quisieras juzgarme. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa; finalmente yo rompí ese silencio ya no tan incomodo.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme? —Insistí.

Dio un largo y cansado suspiro.

—Nada, olvídalo, solo… quédate aquí. Inoue es fuerte y puede hacerse cargo de ayudar a los heridos.

—Ella es muy fuerte —Repetí. La verdad no lo dudaba.

—Lo se.

Y nuevamente el silencio nos invadió los sentidos. La lluvia continuaba y él seguía sonriéndome y mirándome con sus ojos victoriosos. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Ichigo, haz crecido mucho en este viaje y lo has hecho para mejor. Y en el camino, me hiciste una mejor persona a mí también.

Gracias, querido amigo, gracias por todo.

_Ohh_

**Fin POV Rukia—**

Lo que ni Ichigo ni Rukia se dieron cuente en ese tiempo a solas que tuvieron, fue el lazo que formaron solo con cruzar sus miradas, con cruzar sonrisas tímidas. Él había descubierto que quería protegerla de todo peligro y ella había descubierto que él era indispensable en su vida; se complementaban perfectamente.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar de batalla los shinigamis sobrevivientes. Aizen había sido derrotado pero aun el Hougyoku tenía que ser destruido para que la misión se pueda completar. Pero ni para Ichigo ni Rukia suponía eso un problema porque, ahora que tenían en claro sus sentimientos, se protegerían incluso si su vida dependiese de ello.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

**(Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…)**

"_Si lo que quiero proteger es a Rukia, entonces lo hare. No importa qué"_ Fue el pensamiento de Ichigo mientras ambos veían el gris cielo de la tarde. Nublado por fuera pero soleado por dentro.

**FIN-**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

***Hola a todos! :3 ¿Como les ha ido? Espero que bien ^^. **

***Bueno, este song-fic lo escribi por puro ocio y en la etapa post-depresion despues de leerme el manga de bleach D:... Ahora, este fic se ambienta en la actual historia del manga y, como Ichirukista que soy, tenia QUE poner este casi final para bleach. **

***Una aclaración: Este song-fic no hubiese sido terminado de no ser por Andry-chan quien me dio la idea perfecta para terminarla, sin ella, este song-fic estaria tan vacio como mi estomago -estomago de Saa rugiendo- TEEENGOOO HAMBREEEE! D: **

***La cancion "Breath" de Taylor Swift es perfecta para ambientar este fic y por eso tiene la letra entremesclada con la historia. Se las recomiendo mucho ;D **

***Anywere, sin nada mas que decir, me despido :3. Sueñen lindo.**

***¿Me dejan un review? Alimentarian mi vacio estomago si lo hicieran D: -Estomago de Saa rugiendo de nuevo- Hungryyy...!  
**


End file.
